starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Umojan Protectorate
Umoja Rebellion of Korhal (2489–2491; through secret alliance) Sons of Korhal (2491–03/2500; through secret alliance) Terran Dominion (03/2500–09/2500) Corbin Phash (alliance) Michael Liberty (secret alliance) Project Shadowblade (secret alliance) |strength= |capital=Umoja |language=English |currency=Credits |holiday= |formed=Umojan colonists |established=2489 |fragmented= |reorganized=March 2500 (itself as a protectorate under Dominion rule) |dissolved= |restored=September 2500 (after the UED takeover on the Dominion) |status=Active }} The Umojan Protectorate is the nationalized militia and united interstellar political entity of Umoja and other nearby independent colonies. History The Confederacy The Umojan Protectorate was formed in an emergency sitting of the Umojan Ruling Council after it had seen what blatant abuse the Terran Confederacy was capable of when it appropriated nearly all of the mining guilds affiliated with the Kel-Morian Combine at the end of the Guild Wars in 2489.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Umoja. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The Protectorate openly opposed a number of Confederate encroachments on its territories, but war was never declared due in part to other threats facing the Confederacy, most notably a crippling guerrilla war led by Arcturus Mengsk, whom the Protectorate had a secret alliance with. In 2491 the Confederacy decimated Korhal and its population with a massive nuclear barrage. The Umojans continued to support the remnants of the movement, the Sons of Korhal, allowing citizens to sign up as soldiers.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). The Dominion When the Terran Dominion was formed, the Protectorate rallied to its side. However, the Protectorate distanced itself from the Dominion when its heavy-handed tactics began to resemble those of the Confederacy. The Brood War As the Brood War began, the Terran Dominion was unaware of the United Earth Directorate invasion. An alliance between the Confederate Resistance Forces and the UED was formed on the Dominion world of Braxis, capturing its capital, Boralis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Using codes extracted from there, the Confederates were able to determine Mengsk's schedule; he was visiting Umoja at the time, his first visit to Umoja as emperor of the Dominion, six months after his empire's formation. Mengsk and Dominion general Edmund Duke diplomatically fenced with Umojan politician Ailin Pasteur over how close Dominion vessels could approach Umoja. Mengsk eventually approached Umoja, with only a few soldiers, son Valerian and teacher Master Miyamoto in an obsolete gun cruiser. Shortly after landing, the Confederates used various jamming techniques to cut off Mengsk from aid and landed approximately 30 soldiers, led by Mengsk's former commanding officer, marine Angelina Emillian. They tried to kill Mengsk. Despite being outnumbered, the Dominion and Umojan forces held off the Confederates (suffering heavy losses). During the battle, Duke's forces took advantage of the jamming and confusion to approach Umoja and destroy the remaining Confederates. Afterward, the Umojans and Dominion officials had to renegotiate Dominion ship movements near Umoja. Mengsk was left with the belief that Umoja was complicit in the attack.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. This sparked an economic conflict and "shadow war" between the Dominion and the Protectorate.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. After the Brood War, the Protectorate adopted the medivac dropship.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Medivac. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Conflict with the Dominion The Protectorate remained ideologically opposed to the Dominion and was widely considered a safe haven for individuals seeking refuge from persecution by the Dominion. The Protectorate funneled resources into advanced technological research, established a far-reaching network of anti-Dominion separatists, and stationed elite espionage agents throughout the Koprulu sector to keep tabs on the Dominion. The Dominion imposed an economic blockade on the Protectorate, forcing the Protectorate to smuggle food to their own people. As the Protectorate negotiated the tariffs with the Dominion, it also broadcast holos to the Dominion, and planned on using the infamous Michael Liberty to do the reporting for them.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p), Noel Rodriguez et al (i). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. When the Dominion revealed that one of its senators, Corbin Phash, had hidden the psychic talents of his son Colin, the family separated and hid from the Dominion. Corbin traveled to the Protectorate and struck an alliance with Minister Jorgensen while Colin took shelter on a refugee world. However, Colin was captured and taken to the , prompting Corbin to vow to expose the truth behind the Academy. Jorgensen promised to help, suggesting he knew Dominion media figures such as Kate Lockwell.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Corbin's presence was a thorn in the side of the Dominion, and a ghost was dispatched to assassinate him. It failed. The Umojans did not retaliate however, only taking further steps to protect Phash. Umoja continued to compete with the Dominion over control and resources,Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. all the while preparing for war with Arcturus Mengsk or the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The Umojans would eventually spread anti- propaganda to dozens of Dominion worlds.StarCraft: Ghost Academy. Tokyopop. Accessed 2009-12-04. Eventually Corbin Phash would arrange for his son to be freed from the Academy, and he would be trained as a shadowguard. By 2503,September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Protectorate agents were the first to investigate the Thor project.StarCraft II Units: Thor. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-08-15 By that year, the Protectorate hatched a plot with Project Shadowblade, led by General Cole Bennett and Gabriel Tosh, which would use a unique AI and spectres to capture Mengsk, and force him to confess to his crimes in front of renegade reporter Michael Liberty. However, the plot was foiled, and the spectre's base of Gehenna Station was destroyed Agent Nova Terra and the Annihilators, ending their rebellion. The Second Great War With the zerg invasion of terran space in 2504, the Protectorate mobilizedBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Devil's Playground." (in English). 2010. and closed its borders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Haven's Fall." (in English). 2010. They offered aid to Valerian Mengsk and Raynor's Raiders at the conclusion of the Flashpoint Conflict.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. At Research Station EB-103, Umojan scientists ran tests to find out how much of the zerg mutagen was left in Sarah Kerrigan's system.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Lab Rat (in English). 2013-03-12. When Dominion forces attacked, Umojan marines held them off while the facility was evacuated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. Some of the marines ended up on the Hyperion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Choices (in English). 2013-03-12. The New Dominion After his ascension to the throne Emperor Valerian began making good-faith overtures to the Umojan Ruling Council in the hopes of negotiating a mutual security pact that also included a technology partnership between the Protectorate and the Dominion.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Government and Society The worlds that claim allegiance to the Umojan Protectorate have long held independence as their defining trait.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-03-21. Koprulu Sector Systems: XT39323. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-08-15 Umojans are fiercely independent and consider themselves to be an enlightened people, harboring obvious contempt for their sister colonies that submitted to the near-fascist yoke of the Terran Confederacy. Subsequently, Umojans defied the espoused right of Emperor Arcturus Mengsk to rule over all terrans, and the Protectorate took great pains to ensure its way of life wasn't compromised by the Dominion. Umojan architecture and technology is known for being highly functional, and the technology has a reputation for being cutting-edge. The Umojans are known for possessing a small government and lucrative economy,Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. said government being run by the Umojan Ruling Council. The Protectorate seeks a truce with the protoss, believing that the elder race can teach them the mysteries of the greater meaning of life, the universe, and everything. However, the Protectorate is unable to decode the protoss's Khala-based communications, and the protoss have ignored them.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-05. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-05. Military Compared to other major factions, the Protectorate is underpowered and under-resourced, with a smaller population, but it leverages its great technology to stay afloat.Brian Kindregan, Eldorian. 2010-10-28. Blizzcon: Interview with StarCraft 2 Lead Writer Brian Kindregan. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-10-31. The Protectorate may have a reputation for extremely effective methods of collecting information, utilizing agents such as shadowguards to retrieve it. The Protectorate was especially cautious about safeguarding its scientific (research) endeavors from the Dominion. In the Protectorate, hidden laboratories and plausible deniability aren't options - they're standards. The Protectorate also maintains standard forces such as marines. By the Second Great War, they were equipped with their own type of armor,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hopes and Fears (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Get it Together (in English). 2013-03-12. as opposed to the standard CMC design of past years. During the Great War, the Protectorate's militia color was aqua. Known Territories ]] *Icarus IV *Umoja (capital world) *Van Osten's Moon (at least temporarily) *XT39323 (planetoid) Other Settlements *Orbital 235 *Orbital Platform UE3255 Notable Members :Main article: Known Umojans Government *Minister Jorgensen (head of state) *Councilor Jacob Kang *Ambassador Ailin Pasteur *Corbin Phash (guest, former Dominion senator) Military *General Dodds *Agent Ulli Trey (shadowguard) *Agent Colin Phash (shadowguard) References Umojan Protectorate Category:Terran governments